


Havazás Tokióban

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [38]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Snow, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uruha utálta a téli hideget, aznap este mégis megengedte Reitának, hogy kirángassa őt a házból egy séta erejéig."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havazás Tokióban

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowing in Tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720842) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Igen, még mindig van néhány régebbi fic a tarsolyomban. Már megint UruRei, és már megint nyálasan romantikus... ^^"

Uruha utálta a téli hideget, aznap este mégis megengedte Reitának, hogy kirángassa őt a házból egy séta erejéig. A hidegtől megvédte a gondosan a nyaka köré tekert kedvenc sálja és a kezére húzott bőrkesztyű.

Napok óta esett, a bakancsa nagyon hamar átnedvesedett, bár jó minőségű dizájnercipő volt, így néhány másodperc múlva már fázott is a lába. Örült, hogy legalább egy esernyője volt, ami megvédte a fejét az esőtől, a hideg elviselhetetlen lett volna, ha még a haja is vizes lesz.

\- Miért is akartál annyira sétálni ebben a szaros téli időben? - kérdezte homlokráncolva Reitát.

\- Még nincs is tél. Télen havazik, de még nem látok havat errefelé - jegyezte meg Reita, megválaszolatlanul hagyva a kérdést.

\- Oké, akkor miért is akartál annyira sétálni ebben a szaros hideg időben? - fújtatott Uruha, kiérdemelve egy apró kacajt a basszusgitárostól.

\- Emlékszel az első csókunkra? - mosolygott a szőke, és megfogta Uruha kezét, azt, amelyikben nem volt esernyő. A gitáros értetlenkedve vonta fel a szemöldökét, de bólintott. - Havazott. Olyan volt, mint egy nyálas hollywoodi romantikus film - folytatta a basszusgitáros.

\- Igen, azt hittem, oda fogunk fagyni arra a helyre a parkban - kuncogta Uruha. - Olyan hideg volt, hogy alig tudtam mozgatni az ujjaimat, pedig volt rajtam kesztyű. Pont, mint most.

\- Pontosan - mondta Reita vidáman, kiérdemelve egy újabb értetlenkedő pillantást a gitárostól. - Tudod, a tévében a meteorológus azt mondta, hogy ma éjjel havazni fog. - Pont, mikor Reita befejezte a mondatot, egy hópehely landult az orrán. Uruha nem tudta visszafogni magát, hangosan hahotázni kezdett Reita fintorgó arcát látva. - Nem vicces - morogta Reita, mire a gitáros gúnyosan megpaskolta a fejét.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem az - nevetett.

Reita a szemét forgatta, de nem mondott semmit. Hosszú ideig a két férfi csak állt csendben és nézte, hogyan válik az eső havazássá. Uruha arca ellágyult, ahogy körbenézett. Idén hamar jött az első hó, gondolta, miközben a fehéren hulló pelyheket bámulta. Még csak november volt.

\- Egy tökkelütött, menthetetlen romantikus vagy, Rei - nevetett fel hirtelen, megtörve a megnyugtató csendet kettejük között, és közelebb húzta magához a basszusgitárost. Uruha esernyője kiesett a kezéből, ahogy átölelték egymást, és ajkaik egy finom, mégis szenvedélyes csókban egyesültek.

\- Na igen… Csak ne mondd el a rajongóimnak - vont vállat a szőke, szavait Uruha ajkainak suttogva, mielőtt újabb csókot lopott volna a gitárostól.


End file.
